Noches de pasión
by Noh-chan
Summary: Katarina lleva una temporada acosando a Talon, pero él no sabe por qué. [KatarinaxTalon] Lemmon!


**Bueno, vengo con un one-shot nuevo~**

**Peligro por LEMMON. Si no te gusta, no te lo recomiendo. **

**League of Legends, Katarina y Talon no me pertenecen, son de RITO.**

**¡Espero vuestros review!**

Talon estaba practicando con sus cuchillas en la sala de entrenamiento, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero no por estar practicando, su motivo era otro muy distinto.

El joven sonrió imperceptiblemente y paró el baile de cuchillas, dispuesto a ir a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, cuando unos brazos emergieron de algún rincón oscuro cercano y lo arrastraron hasta las sombras.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? –Le preguntó Katarina, molesta y tirándole del pelo a Talon, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y mostrando su blanco cuello-.

Katarina le mordió sin delicadeza, arrancándole un gruñido al castaño.

-Tenía que entrenar. –Se excusó Talon con la voz ronca, aun con la cabeza hacia atrás-.

-La próxima vez avísame. –Katarina le soltó y antes de marcharse miró hacia abajo y sonrió divertida-.

Talon se quedó apoyado en la pared un par de minutos, esperando a que "eso" bajara y luego sonrió de lado y se fue hacia su cuarto a ducharse.

El chico se desnudó frente al espejo de su cuarto de baño y vio las marcas que tenía por todo el cuerpo: pequeños cortes en el pecho y en la espalda, marcas de mordidas por el cuello y el hombro.

Talon sonrió y recordó la noche anterior.

Él estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su habitación mientras leía un libro cuando Katarina entró en su cuarto sin avisar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué necesitas? –Talon cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesa-.

-No necesito un motivo para pasarme por aquí, Talon. –Replicó la pelirroja-.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No tengo intimidad? Seguro que si yo entrase en tu habitación sin avisar me darías de ostias. –"Como haces siempre" completó Talon en su mente-.

Katarina apartó la mirada con gesto orgulloso, alzando la barbilla.

-Eres mío Talon, mi esclavo. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, como si quiero pegarte o cortarte. –Talon apretó los puños empezando a molestarse-.

Katarina llevaba unos meses actuando extraño, cuando veía al joven lo acorralaba, le tiraba del pelo, le mordía, le arañaba, le hacía cortecitos… Y él no sabía si era porque hacía de muñeco anti-estrés, si se reía de él o qué.

-¿Cuándo he aceptado a eso? –Talon respondió con la misma actitud orgullosa que la chica-.

-No tienes que darme tu consentimiento. –Katarina se movió tan deprisa que a Talon le costó verla-.

La joven lo tiró contra la mesita donde había dejado el libro y se sentó encima suyo.

Talon fruncía el ceño y cuando intentó apartar a Katarina de encima se quedó helado. Katarina apuntaba con una de sus cuchillas hacia él.

-Quietecito. –Talon apretó la mandíbula-.

-Katarina, te estás pasando. –Ella simplemente rio y acercó el filo al pecho de Talon, lo que le provocó un escalofrío-.

Con un ágil y controlado movimiento cortó la tela que cubría el pecho del castaño y la apartó.

-Vamos a jugar un rato. –Sentenció Katarina-.

Acto seguido, hizo pequeños cortes en el pecho de Talon suavemente, sin ejercer presión, simplemente como si fueran arañazos. Talon observaba temeroso, tenía miedo de que la chica se volviera loca y le clavase el cuchillo.

Uno de los cortes fue un poco más brusco y salió un poco de sangre, haciendo gruñir a Talon.

Katarina lamió la sangre de la cuchilla y Talon se quedó mirándola embobado, no sabía por qué pero le parecía un acto muy sensual.

Katarina se levantó y levantó al chico de la mesa para mirarle mejor.

Talon tenía numerosos cortecitos en el pecho y uno que se notaba más del que caía una gota de sangre que marcaba sus músculos.

Katarina se dio cuenta de que había un bulto en los pantalones de Talon y frunció el ceño con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que fueras masoquista, Talon. –Katarina se quitó el cinturón de su chaqueta y el de la cintura y miró a Talon mientras se relamía-.

-¡No lo soy! –La voz de Talon era ronca y dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Katarina con los cinturones en mano yendo hacia él -¿qué haces?

-Ves a la cama. –Le dijo con voz sensual Katarina-.

La joven al ver que Talon no le hacía caso usó uno de sus cinturones como látigo y le dio en toda la espalda, haciéndole soltar un grito de sorpresa.

-Ves.

Talon se fue acercando lentamente hacia la cama arrastrando los pies y Katarina lo tiró dejándolo estirado y atándole las manos al cabecero de la cama.

Katarina acabó de rajarle la camiseta y se la apartó hacia los dos lados y le bajó los pantalones.

-¿¡Katarina!? Ahora sí que te estás pasando. –Talon levantó las rodillas para que no se notase tanto el bulto entre sus piernas-.

El castaño estaba algo avergonzado, no era virgen pero nunca había hecho nada como eso con Katarina, y tampoco de la forma que ella lo estaba llevando.

-Yo decido cuando me estoy pasando. –Katarina se quitó la camiseta quedándose en sujetador-.

Le bajó las piernas a Talon y se sentó encima suyo.

Talon se quedó esperando algún otro corte o algún golpe pero la chica sólo se le quedó mirando inexpresiva. El chico empezaba a ponerse nervioso preguntándose qué pasaba hasta que vio cómo se apoyaba en su pecho y se acercaba hasta besarle.

Para la enorme sorpresa de Talon fue un beso dulce y cariñoso, al que respondió de la misma forma.

Katarina se apartó lentamente y acarició los labios de Talon suavemente.

-No te acostumbres a cosas así. –Dijo ella levantándose de la cama-.

Ese simple beso bastó para tranquilizar a Talon y para que se dejase hacer, simplemente le derritió el corazón.

Nunca había creído realmente que a Katarina le iría mucho el tema del sadomasoquismo, claro que tampoco la veía dulce y cariñosa, simplemente algo equilibrado.

La chica se bajó lentamente los pantalones, ante la atenta mirada del chico.

-¿Yo no puedo hacerte nada a ti o cómo va esto? –Ella rio y volvió a sentarse encima de él en ropa interior-.

-No. –Katarina se quitó el sujetador y se lo tiró a la cara-.

Talon movió su cabeza para poder ver algo y soltó un largo suspiro al ver a Katarina encima suyo en bragas solamente.

Ella soltó una sonrisa suficiente y movió las caderas soltándole un gemido a Talon.

Katarina volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Talon y lamió sus cortes lentamente, uno tras otro.

Talon trataba de soltarse sin que la chica se diera cuenta mientras ella le lamía el pecho, volviéndolo loco. Poco a poco Katarina fue subiendo sus labios hasta el cuello del chico, donde mordió sin mucho cuidado, dejando una marca y haciendo temblar a Talon.

Cuando por fin pudo soltarse de su agarre, Talon tenía varias mordidas por el cuello. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Talon cogió a Katarina por los hombros y sorprendiéndola la hizo quedar debajo suyo.

-¿Ahora qué? –Talon puso las dos manos de la joven por encima de su cabeza y las agarró ahí con los mismos cinturones con los que lo había atado a él-.

-¿¡Qué haces!? –Katarina se removió pero paró en seco cuando Talon lamió uno de sus pezones, sobresaltándola-.

Talon abrió las piernas de Katarina y se acomodó entre ellas para estar más cómodo mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos.

Katarina respiraba agitada y soltaba suspiros cada vez que Talon mordía su piel, que poco a poco fue subiendo, imitando los movimientos de la chica.

Talon besó a Katarina apasionadamente y al apartarse le mordió el labio.

El chico se levantó y se quitó la ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo ante los ojos de la chica. Cuando tiró su última prenda al suelo se acomodó entre las piernas de Katarina y empezó a darle mordiscos por los muslos.

Katarina respiraba agitada y estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojada.

-Apetecible… -Talon sonrió de lado y con uno de sus dedos acarició la intimidad de Katarina por encima de la tela- Vas muy de gallita pero a la hora de la verdad te vuelves muy mansita.

Al oír eso Katarina le mandó una mirada asesina junto a un gruñido enfadado, sintiendo su orgullo siendo atacado.

Talon le quitó las bragas y metió un dedo en ella y la ira se difuminó un poco entre el placer, y poco a poco Katarina empezó a olvidarse de ello. Cuando Talon metió otro dedo en ella notó como arqueaba su espalda y vio como se mordía el labio, soltando un gruñido.

Talon lamió aquel botoncito mágico y Katarina soltó un gritito. Después de un par de lamidas a Katarina le temblaban las piernas.

-Suéltame… -Talon miró a Katarina, temblando debajo de él, indefensa y aplacada por el placer-.

-Hm… -Talon hizo como que pensaba- No.

Talon sonrió, sintiendo el poder que sentía ella antes. Admitió para él mismo que era divertido.

-Supongo que querrás que te dé duro. –Talon la miró divertido y le pareció ver un destello de miedo en sus ojos durante apenas un instante, pero luego ella lo miró con su mirada orgullosa-.

-Pero lo harás porque es lo que yo quiero, no porque tú quieras. –Talon le abrió las piernas y acercó su miembro hasta su entrada, haciéndola temblar-.

-Sí, lo que tú digas. –Ni siquiera Talon sabía esa faceta de él, habían cambiado las tornas-.

Katarina arqueó violentamente su espalda cuando sintió que Talon la penetraba de golpe, soltando un grito de dolor.

Talon se quedó quieto, algo asustado. Había supuesto que le gustaría, pero no estaba tan seguro.

-¿K-Katarina…? ¿Estás bien? –Talon acarició la mejilla de la chica y la desató-.

-Cla-claro que sí… Cállate y sigue. –Katarina lo abrazó clavándole las uñas-.

Talon empezó a moverse, primero algo lento y con cuidado por si acaso le dolía, pero cuando vio la mirada de Katarina llena de lujuria, no pudo controlarse y la embistió con fuerza, haciendo crujir la cama y sacándole gritos de placer.

-¡Talon…! ¡Dime que eres mío! –Katarina mordió a Talon en el cuello, haciendo que éste gruñera-.

-Soy tuyo, Katarina. Yo… –Talon la miró a los ojos, negó con la cabeza y la besó-.

Talon no iba a fastidiar el momento confesándole sus sentimientos, decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

-Entonces… Yo también seré tuya, Talon. –Talon paró en seco y sacó su miembro de ella, dejándola confundida-.

El castaño la hizo ponerse de rodillas en la cama y la puso a cuatro patas para volver a penetrarla con fuerza.

Talon sentía que cada vez perdía más el juicio. Los gemidos y los gritos de Katarina le ponían demasiado.

Un grito más alto que los demás se escuchó cuando Talon azotó a Katarina con la mano, casi arrepintiéndose en el momento, ya que le apretó, haciendo que lo disfrutase demasiado. A pesar de eso siguió haciéndolo mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo que iba a acabar en cualquier momento.

Katarina lo hizo parar y se sentó encima suyo, llevando ella el ritmo, que seguía siendo rápido.

-Talon, vas a tener que responsabilizarte si… -Katarina no pudo seguir hablando porque Talon la cogió de las caderas embistiéndola-.

-Lo sé. –Talon cerró los ojos y se apretó contra ella- Creo que voy a…

Katarina besó a Talon y le acarició el pecho.

-Te amo… -Susurró ella con la voz impregnada en lujuria-.

Eso hizo que Talon no pudiera controlarse más y la abrazó fuertemente mientras terminaba en su interior.

-Y… Yo… Kata… Rin…a… -Talon temblaba y gemía, impidiéndole hablar bien-.

Se quedaron un rato estirados, Katarina encima de él, intentando recuperar su respiración normal, pero sin querer se quedaron dormidos.

Talon se metió en la ducha y sonrió al recordar cómo se quedó cuando vio la cama manchada de sangre. Estupefacto. No había esperado para nada que Katarina fuera virgen.

El chico escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta del baño y vio una sombra roja que se acercaba a él.

-Vengo a enjabonarte. –Katarina le sonreía de lado-.

Y Talon le sonrió de vuelta.


End file.
